


The Burden

by sylphiawings



Series: The Life and Times of Aera Sylvarant [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylphiawings/pseuds/sylphiawings
Summary: Y'shtola wonders how Aera always manages to emerge victorious.
Series: The Life and Times of Aera Sylvarant [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906948
Kudos: 7
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	The Burden

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small drabble for the 30-day #FFxivWrite2020 challenge on Tumblr by [Moen Moen](https://sea-wolf-coast-to-coast.tumblr.com/)! This story is based on the fifth prompt, [Day 5: Matter of Fact.](https://sea-wolf-coast-to-coast.tumblr.com/post/628445628295479296/prompt-5-matter-of-fact)

Sometimes, Y'shtola wondered how Aera could be so composed after achieving often impossible and improbable acts when they were faced with insurmountable odds.

Over the years, after felling Primals, Eikons, Auspices, and Dragons alike, it became routine for the Scions of the Seventh Dawn to rely on her, as the Warrior of Light. But often these thoughts born of worry enter Y'shtola's mind. Even though Aera was always so composed and reliable despite her age, no sane person would shoulder all that burden upon herself so willingly.

She wondered if it was because of Lorcan and Aisha Sylvarant's upbringing, or if it was because of Louisoix's influence? The Leveilleurs and the Sylvarants were (in)famous for their penchant for meddling for the greater good, many of which was usually at the expense of the Sharlayan Forum. She wondered if it was healthy for Aera to tackle that burden on her own. Was it because of the Echo she bears, so she felt like she had to? Or was it for another entirely altruistic reason?

Curiosity got the better of Y'shtola when they were alone in the Rising Stones one day, getting some rest and sipping on some nicely-brewed tea that Tataru made.

"How _do_ you do it? Defeating the Primals, I mean," Y'shtola asked.

Aera, surprised at suddenly being asked, almost choked on her tea. "W-What?" she coughed out.

"It can't have been easy," Y'shtola continued as if nothing happened. "We aren't privy to the details when you face the Primals, due to our lack of ability to resist tempering, but you never quite give us a full story."

Aera's face turned solemn. "Well," she started. "I'm not a very good storyteller, 'Shtola."

"You may try," the Mi'qote urged. "We do worry about you when you do, you know. And you always emerge victorious, somehow. Like a miracle." Y'shtola sipped on her tea. "But sometimes I feel like you hide something from us whenever you do. Like it's something we don't need to know, and something you shoulder on your own."

Aera stared at her teacup, not saying a word. Her eyes glazed over as if she was at another place, another time.

"... Is it something that is difficult to share?" Y'shtola asked.

Aera bit her lip. "It's something that... I cannot quite explain," she said.

The Mi'qote waited, sitting patiently in her seat.

Aera sighed. "This... Echo, that I have," she started. "It's certainly special. I can see through people's memories as if they were my own. But it also extends to... to, um, telegraphs."

Y'shtola tilted her head. "'Telegraphs'? As in movement?"

"Yes," Aera said. She frowned as she absentmindedly rubbed her teacup. "It's hard to explain. I can sort of 'foresee' telegraphs. Movements that enemies can do, before they do them. It's how I dodge enemy attacks." She stopped for a moment. "For Primals, it becomes exponentially difficult, but the telegraphs become easier and harder to see, depending."

Y'shtola paused. This was an interesting, marvelous development. "So you can predict enemy movement with your Echo, with greater precision and clarity," she put her hand on her chin. "Fascinating. It's no wonder you excel in various elements of Disciples of War and Magic. Your Echo allows a natural aptitude to fighting."

"Y-Yes," Aera forced a smile.

Noticing her expression, Y'shtola frowned. "Is there more?"

Aera shook her head. "Don't worry about it," she said.

"As a matter-of-fact, I _will_ worry about it, Aera," Y'shtola crossed her arms like a disapproving mother. "Especially when you look so troubled." She leaned forward. "Please, tell me."

Aera stared at her friend for what felt like a long time, as she deliberated in her head. Finally, she sighed. "You'll only needle me endlessly if I don't, will you?" she managed a small smile.

Y'shtola only gave her a pointed look, waiting.

"Alright," Aera said, her shoulder slumping as she gave up. "There's more to the, um, Echo movement predictions," she explained. "Sometimes I get... flashes of moments when I _do_ get hit by the, um, 'telegraphs'. When that happens, I... I can _feel_ the impact. But then I blink, and I'm back to the beginning." The Warrior of Light's eyes glazed again, as if she was transported to a place that was not here. "That repeats until I can defeat the Primal. It's... very unnerving."

Y'shtola simply stared at her, her face unreadable.

Biting her lip again, Aera shifted awkwardly in her chair. "It's not-- well, I always end up fine afterwards. But I got used to it. It's no matter, really."

Suddenly, Y'shtola stood up from her chair and approached Aera's side of the table. Aera, surprised, jumped slightly in her seat. Before she could ask her what was wrong, Y'shtola abruptly put her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

Startled, Aera's eyes grew wide, her hands not knowing where to go.

"I never knew," Y'shtola said, her voice quivering. As she was leaning down to hug Aera, she couldn't see her expression, but she sounded so pained. The sentiment brought a pang in Aera's heart - she never wanted them to know for this reason. She didn't want them to worry.

"It's alright, 'Shtola," Aera managed, patting her shoulders. "What matters to me is that everyone stays safe."

Those words stabbed through Y'shtola like no other. How many times has she endured this pain? How many times had she relived fighting their enemies until they were down? How many times has she felt a ghosting death looming over her head because of the Echo?

The guilt of her inability to help her during these times, not when she knew she would be a liability because of her lack of Echo, was unbearable.

Finally, she let go of Aera and patted her head. Y'shtola was only slightly older than her, but at times like these, she would have to be the one to put her foot down. Back in Sharlayan, she never had the chance to be friends with her, but now that she was, she would make it her mission to keep her safe.

"If you need me," Y'shtola said with conviction, "Please do say the word. I am ever at your disposal."

A look of astonishment flitted across Aera's face but it grew into a smile. "Will do, mom."

Y'shtola snorted at her cheek, but she simply gave one last pat before returning to her side of the table.

"'Shtola?" Aera said once she sat down and took her teacup.

"Hm?"

"... Thank you," she said. "For listening. For worrying."

Y'shtola gave her a solemn smile. "Always, my friend," she said. "Always."


End file.
